One Piece: Drabbles, Drabbles, Drabbles
by Emaschi
Summary: My  still growing  collection of One Piece-centric drabbles, because this world cannot have enough of them.
1. 1

**One Piece Drabbles and Ficlets**

I decided to post all my One Piece-themed drabbles and ficlets here. As time passes, I will keep on posting more.

Any warnings/parings will be given. So please enjoy and comment =)

**1**

**Title: **The smell of North Blue

**Word count: **300

**Warning: **None, Sanji-centric

This island's streets were busy. There were people chattering, children squealing with joy.

Sanji liked walking down these loud and overloaded roads, because he could let his mind wander.

It differed from the _Sunny_.

Not that this ship was quiet, mind you, but it was private here. No one knew him. Hundreds of people passing by and he was just one of them.

As he reached the booths that came in view, a smell suddenly reached his nose. A familiar one, he couldn't recognize immediately. It reminded him of a lullaby he heard years ago, a long lost memory.

Turning around, he saw and old wrinkled lady beaming at him with pure warmness. Sanji returned the smile and saw the different spices neatly piled up on the table in front of him.

There were a lot of spices he frequently used, some he read of in books. As he stuck his nose in the one he just smelled with the wave of the wind, he felt awestruck. Old pictures of frozen landscapes ran through his head, reminiscence of empty streets and frightened, hiding people.

"It's called the 'Smell of North Blue'," the madam said, offering him a tooth-gapped grin. "You can use it for different kind of desserts, for example. Not everyone likes it, but it sure gives and extraordinary touch to all kind of pastries."

Sanji noticed the honesty in her words, she was not just trying to sell her offerings to strangers.

With the rest of change he had left from buying food for the crew, he took a small amount with him.

Wondering what treats he would make for Nami and Robin - and maybe the other shitty bastards, too - he decided that memories surely can be rewritten. Bad things can always turn into something better.


	2. 2 to 4

**2**

**Title: **Guilt

**Word count: **100

**Characters: **Sanji, Zeff

Since the day they were saved from that rock, a shadow of depression loomed in the 10-year old's eye. Whenever his gaze lingered one or two seconds too long on the empty space where once a leg has been, the old geezer just grunted.

"It's as good as new," he proclaimed, swinging the peg leg with a swift motion.

If Sanji wasn't quick enough - which he rarely ever was -, Zeff kicked him, making the child fume with sudden anger.

Still, the look in the one uncovered eye asked the same question, again and again: Is it my fault?

**3**

**Title: **Vegetables

**Word count: **100

**Characters: **Luffy, Sanji

Spinach, cucumbers, cabbage - why is Sanji torturing him with all that green stuff?

"There will be no meat for you unless you eat your vegetables," he said with a loud and fierce voice, even though Luffy was an amazing captain today. He helped with the food preparations - it wasn't his fault that the plates broke all by themselves.

And when a marine's ship attacked, Luffy fought them with all his might - and it wasn't his fault, either, that a soldier miraculously flew through the kitchen.

No, Luffy really did not understand why Sanji is such a meanie.

**4. **

**Title: **Ashamed

**Word count: **100

**Characters: **Zoro, Sanji

Sanji was more than relived that they finally left Thriller Bark. Even though the marimo woke up as few days ago, he still felt uneasy.

The pain in his left shoulder didn't cease - he still can feel the blade breaking his shoulder blade.

What Zoro did, was unforgivable - to him. But being too weak to prevent it, was, too.

In the distance, Sanji watched the swordsman train. They haven't spoken a word yet. There was not anything for them to say.

But for the sake of his sanity, the chef wished, he could make the shame go away.


	3. 5

A little ficlet to pass time! If you enjoy, please leave a comment. =)

It is for mikochang (who can be found at livejournal), because I promised her something. =)

**5.**

**Title: **Ribs

**Word count**: 585

**Characters: **Zoro, Sanji (other crewmembers mentioned, but play no real part)

Playtime on the Thousand Sunny. It never ceases to amaze him; the way a rubber boy, a sniper and a talking reindeer create a pile of screaming, goofing idiots without ever getting tired of themselves.

Sweat runs down his muscled body. He counts the steps that are left for being Number One. Even if the aching in his arms becomes unbearable, he will not miss his aim, or falter between pain and his dream.

The kindergarten-trio laughs, rolling on the deck with hiccupped breaths. Sometimes Zoro could hear random shouts ("Oi! Give my pants back!") and explosions.

When the frolicking gets to hectic, Nami usually outbursts and beats the three to pulps.

Just as the recent apologizes fade into murmurs, the love cook comes noodling out of the galley, praising the navigator in a very disturbing, rather disgusting way. His eyes form hearts, just like the smaller ones surrounding him.

"This is pathetic," Zoro whispers, more to himself, but still loud enough for anyone to hear. Sanji - taking the bait immediately, of course - insults the green haired man, starting one of their daily fights.

The atmosphere is different, though. The kicks thrown at him are not worth dodging, and the cook's trademark sneer is more of a pale, pained grimace.

"Zoro! Sanji! Watch out! I come to play with you both!," not even a second after Luffy cheerfully announced his intentions, he stretches his rubber arms and collides with the two brawling crewmates.

With momentum, Zoro loses his footing, trips over and falls directly over Sanji. The landing is not as graceful as either of them prefer and a loud Thud! could be heard.

Luffy - being his usual bright self - beams at them and runs of before anyone would throw him off board. Which either one of them would have, truth be told.

Zoro reaches down, trying to stand up as quickly as possible, in a desperate attempt to hide his embarrassment over this miserable position he and his rival are in.

His hands stroke along Sanji's chest, hesitating for only the slightest of moment. Poking bones press against his fingers, almost as if they were trying to get out of their prison of skin.

Before the swordsman could muster any words - let alone shape them in his head - a shoe-clad foot impinges with Zoro's face, sends him flying for a few meter.

"Get your shitty hands off me, bastard!"

Onyx eyes follow the chef walking back into the galley. The green-haired man's thoughts darken. Fresh memories - not even two weeks old - reappear in his head.

Anger rises inside of him as Zoro remembers the almost-forgotten words of defeated marine soldiers: "They may have won this round, but we are one step ahead. Let them sail into their nearing end!"

Understanding hit him at once. The food is nearly gone. The whole crew of nine were living of off rests recently. Unless Sanji has been starving himself in imagined benefit, in an emergency case. It is easier to feed only eight, than nine.

Again, the flashing white of anger blinds his vision. More directed at the stupid sacrificial chef than at the culprits, maybe a tiny little bit at himself - for not noticing sooner. If his suspicions emphasize themselves as true, he would beat Sanji harder than ever before.

Not caring if anyone sees or hears him, Zoro marches down into the stockrooms.

(But Franky has been rebuilding the ship again and replaced the storage with the bathing room, again.)

After a few tries of finding the right room, he finally sets foot inside the place which should be full of food.

It is not.

_Author's note: I know it is a abrupt ending. Actually, it was intended to be. But I already got complains and requests for a second part. Anyone is interested? _


	4. 6 to 7

**6.**

**Title: **Broken

**Word count: **200

**Characters: **Zeff, kid!Sanji

Infuriated curses, screamed insults, kicks in different directions - all these were no rarities on the Baratié.

This day was no exception, and Zeff was downright _annoyed_ by the blonde child. Not only has he disappeared, no, Sanji had the guts to do it while on dish duty.

Zeff hobbled his way through the upper deck. If he would find the boy sleeping, he'd kick his skull off his shoulders.

As he reached the door to Sanji's room, the former pirate heard muffled, pained groan.

"Eggplant, come out of there," a gruff voice demanded.

"No."

"I'll make you!"

"No."

"Why not?"

A moment ticked by. A vein already popped out of the chef's forehead.

"You will be angry!"

"Why will I be angry?"

"I broke it."

"Broke what?"

Another pause. The last wave of patience was slowly fading.

"Answer me already or I will break more than you wish for! What did you break?"

"The shitty leg!"

After that said, Zeff did break more, namely the door to Sanji's bunk. There were no tears in the boy's eyes. But his face was nothing more than a picture of feigned indifference.

"I just tried to make them as strong as yours."

**7. **

**Title: **Thanks

**Word count: **100

**Characters: **Nami, Sanji

Odd behavior is the usual business - especially when Sanji is concerned.

His nose starts bleeding immediately when she puts on a bikini. He writes love letters for her daily, cooks extra meals and prepares special drinks.

Nami cannot deny that she likes being spoiled, likes the praises and the protection.

Often, she hits him straight across the face for coming too close to her without permission. And even though Nami punishes him just as much as the rest of the crew, she never raises his debt as high as she would like to.

This is her unspoken 'Thank You'.


	5. 8 to 9

**8. **

**Title: **Sleep

**Word count: **150

**Characters: **Zeff, Sanji, Patty

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO CHEFF ZEFF?," Patty's massive body vibrated as he screamed these words with tremulous anger.

Zeff's seemingly lifeless form was sprawled across that old rocking chair that stood on the Upper Deck since the Baratie opened a few month ago.

As Patty kept on ranting about how he almost got a heart-attack, Sanji just kept ignoring him.

Across Zeff's lap sat Sanji with a book in his small hands.

The young cook hasn't slept for days, but was beneath admitting that cruel dreams haunted his nights. Memories of smiling faces of his custodians on the Orbit, memories of a sinking ship and two vanishing bodies on a lonely rock.

Sanjji found the old geezer sleeping and couldn't resist the comfortable sight and jumped on him.

"The old man fell asleep because that's what old men do.," banal boredom oozed from the blond boy's voice.

**9. **

**Title: **Magazine

**Word count: **100

**Characters: **The mugiwara men

Sanji was more than surprised at the scene that enfolded itself in front of him:

Chopper's and Usopp's face were deathly pale as Brook and Franky thumbed through a magazine.

Luffy sat next to them, hopping up and down in excitement - even though he didn't seem to get a thing at all.

In the far away corner, Zorro just kept on snoring loudly. Not being bothered by anyone around him.

Something in the inside of Sanji's head snapped as he realized what was going on here:

"Oh my god, is it porn?"

The pupils of his eyes were sparkling.


	6. 10 to 11

**10.**

**Title: Loss**

**Word count: 100**

**Characters: Sanji, Usopp**

Sitting in a corner of the Thousand Sunny, Usopp tries so hard distract himself from the one thought that keeps him desperately alone.

It's a piercing kind of pain; one that keeps reminding him how miserable he really is.

They haven't noticed his grief at all.

He is more than just surprised when a pair of well-covered arms wrap themselves around his body and a smell of bitter tobacco reaches his nose.

"It's okay to shitty miss her." are the only words that are said.

And with a family like this, the mourning of his mother's death becomes less painful.

**11.**

**Title: Decision**

**Word count: 100**

**Characters: Mugiwara crew**

This was probably the hardest part of being the captain. Everyone gathered around him and send stern looks along his way. Luffy tried his best to consider the consequences of his decision - something that he rarely does; since he is a man of instincts.

But right now was not the time to choose merely on the feeling in his gut.

"Just decide," a tiny hint of nervousness was heard from Zoro's voice.

"Yeah, come on," Nami urged with agreeing nods of the rest of the crew.

Sanji rolled his eyes, still holding two packages of ice-cream:"Chocolate or Vanilla?"


End file.
